The Ultimate Ed, Edd n Eddy Crossover
This is literally the ultimate Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover! They meet other shows like TD, Adventure Time, and so much more! This is a very special thing! Transcript Boo Kid: Dudes dudes dudes! (Pulls out camera) Check out my invention! Edd: Uh, Boo Kid, that is a camera. Boo Kid: Wait, this isn't it. (Puts camera away and pulls out machine) This is the World Crosser! (Makes portal) (Huge robot Snap-ster jumps out) Huge robot Snap-ster: I SHALL TAKE YOU NOW!!!!!! Voice that sounds like Finn from Adventure Time: Aw nutszoids! More people?! I don't even know most of these people nor have I encountered them before! Voice that sounds like Dawn from TD: Yes, because you are from another land. Voice that sounds like Finn from AT: Whaa?! Who told you that, Jake?! Voice that sounds like Dawn from TD: I see people's auras. Yours reads like an open book. Boo Kid: Aw man! That robot's holding others inside! But how do we get them out?! (Sees the spicy meatball bazooka from TD) What is this?! (Shoots spicy meatball at robot) Guys we'll get you out! (Shoots spicy meatballs at the robot until it explodes, releasing everyone trapped inside out) Edd: (Rushes over to Cameran from TD, who is unconscious) OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!!! (Gives CPR to Cameran until he regains consciousness) Oh thank goodness you're alive! I was worried! Are you alright? Cameran: Uh...where am I? Edd: Oh, you are in a cul-de-sac. Me and other kids live here. My name is Edd, but people call me Double D to avoid confusion with someone with a similar name, except his is spelled with only one D. Cameran: Some kid you are. I'm Cameran. My previous life was that of a bubble boy. My childhood was dominated by my mother. That didn't get in my way. Is everyone else alright? Edd: I don't know. Eddy! If you find anyone unfamiliar, make sure they're alright! Eddy: (Runs into Cody from TD, who is asleep, and starts shaking him, waking him up) WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!!!!! Cody: AHHHHH IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THE GHOST CAT!!!!!! Oh...just a dream I was having. Uh, who are you? Eddy: Uh, my name is Eddy, (pulls in Ed) this is my best friend Ed. Ed: HOLLO!!!! I am Ed. Eddy: (Pulls Edd) This is my other best friend Double D. Edd: Uh, Double D is just a nickname to avoid confusion. Eddy: And it is a crazy coincidence, that all three of us have similar names! Ha ha! Who are you? Cody: I am Cody and- Sierra: (Throws knife) CATCH THE KNIFE!!!!!! Man, I'm horrible at Catch the Knife! (Throws knife at Jake) CATCH THE KNIFE!!!! Jake: (Throws knife at Jonny, who is passing by) CATCH THE KNIFE!!!! Jonny: Woo hoo hoo yeah! Catch the Knife game Plank! (Throws knife at Gumball Watterson) CATCH THE KNIFE!!!!! Gumball: (Throws knife at LSP) CATCH THE KNIFE!!!! LSP: (Is about to throw the knife) CATCH THE- Cody: STOP!!! Everyone stop! Sierra, what did I tell you about Catch the Knife?! It is stupid! What's next?! (Mockingly) The Stupid Game About Catching And Throwing....(Normal) I don't know, sporks or something?! Everyone: ........… Gumball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: SHUT UP...gasp!!! KITTY CAT!!!!!!!! I will finish this later so please do not edit!